


社团休息室

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 早恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 社团休息室里面，光本来打算洗澡，意外地看见了哈迪斯进来这里。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	社团休息室

光看到哈迪斯进来社团休息室的时候有些紧张，但是随即又让自己放松下来。他没有做错什么，虽说在场上受伤并非他本意，但是这样球类运动有些碰撞所以跌倒什么的都很正常。他已经猜到哈迪斯会不高兴了，所以才下意识地拖了一点时间。又是收拾东西又是其他什么，拖拖拉拉地等到了其他人都走了以后才慢慢前往社团休息室准备洗澡。

只不过，光原本以为要回宿舍的时候才会看到一脸不高兴地哈迪斯，却没想到对方已经到这社团休息室找他了。哈迪斯来的时候他衣服刚好脱了一大半，正打算拿干净的换洗衣物去淋浴间洗澡。他对上了那双金色的眼睛，好几次想要说些什么，却又不知道该说什么。

「还不去洗澡？」与他同样年纪却高出许多的少年皱起眉头，似乎是有些难以忍受这里汗水的气味。光有些不好意思，说来也奇怪，明明跟奥尔什方，阿尔博特他们一起打球的时候他都没觉得这些味道怎么了，在哈迪斯面前他却总是觉得不太好。明明都是同样的性别，光却很明白哈迪斯与他是不太一样的类型。尽管体力并不算弱，但是哈迪斯会有的运动要么是游泳，要么是骑马或者是射击之类。像是这样汗水淋漓，许多人在球场上面碰撞的运动他是碰都不会碰。比起在运动赛场上，比较安静动脑的地方才是他的主场。

或许因为如此，不只一个人问过光，是怎么和哈迪斯变成朋友。在旁人看来，喜好运动又热情十足的光，和有些偏冷的性格偏文的哈迪斯似乎不该成为那样好的朋友。尽管光说了几次哈迪斯确实很好，不要看他好像老是讨厌麻烦的样子，真碰上麻烦他还是会帮忙的。然而这样的话语在其他人看来，似乎都成了光自己的滤镜或者帮好友辩解的话语。

然而他们并不只是朋友，也不只是室友的关系。光开了水龙头，从花洒里面流出了大量热水打在他的身上。热水冲在身上很舒服，舒服得光有些昏昏欲睡。也因此当令一个人过来碰触他的时候，他有那么瞬间并没有反应过来。

「哈迪斯。」他侧头跟也脱了衣服的人交换一个亲吻，乖巧地任由对方把一个剪开的塑料袋套在自己手上的伤口当作保护。

他们是情侣关系也不只情侣关系，上个暑假他们就回到老家办了仪式，现在已经是未婚夫夫的关系了。不过这种牵扯到家乡习俗的东西具体解释起来对其他人可能有点复杂，光估计在这学校里面大概就没人能弄清楚他们那个地方的习俗。他们原先就是从小一起玩的伙伴，长大也不知道怎地就擦出了火花。光靠在哈迪斯的胸膛上，一边说自己以为对方不会来看他的比赛，一边又问哈迪斯的奥数比赛怎么样了。抱著光的少年在他耳边低语回话，两人亲密地说了一会儿话以后就又开始了抚摸彼此的行为。

这大概是青春期激素的缘故，也可能是别的原因。光在热水冲刷下有些迷蒙地看著对方，他总觉得他们彼此已经认识了很久很久，却又因为什么样的原因而分开了很长一段时间。根据一些女孩子比较浪漫的说法，那可能就是属于上辈子的记忆也不一定。光猜测这或许就是如此，所以当他们从小看到彼此的第一眼，他们就忍不住跑到对方身边。哈迪斯走入了花洒的范围内，低头亲吻他的锁骨与胸膛，又伸手玩弄他底下的性器。

光的性器早早就被弄得已经硬了起来，被套弄了几下就射了出来。精液与身上的肥皂泡沫很快都被水给冲走了，他们继续彼此亲吻好像只要这么亲就可以亲到天荒地老一般。然而年轻人被挑起情欲后自然不会只是亲吻而已，光一边努力关著身后的水一边想要抱著哈迪斯让他更进一步。他们有些跌跌撞撞地到了淋浴间的外面，那休息用的长条椅子上早就铺好了洁白的毛巾，想也知道是谁做的安排。光眨了眨眼，有些俏皮地在恋人脸颊旁边吹气问对方是不是早就想做了。

哈迪斯没有说话，只是又歪过头亲了一会儿光。 他们彼此各自因为体育与奥数比赛禁欲准备了一段时间，现在被挑起情欲以后光只想要跟哈迪斯好好靠在一起纠缠。他们早就已经不是第一次这么做了，在之前回老家按照老家习俗订了婚之后，他们就时常这么做。光有的时候觉得父母们大概知道了些什么，但是他们总是不谈论这点让光也不太确定他们知不知道。

他被哈迪斯抱著放到了洁白的毛巾上，一下子湿答答的身体就把这毛巾给弄湿了大半。哈迪斯说不打算在这里让光做到最后，不然之后要回宿舍的话光又要不好意思了。光觉得他说得也对，他打算坐起身去冲点冷水让自己稍稍舒缓过的阴茎冷静下来，然而他才坐起来眼前就是哈迪斯的性器。

光没有多说话就把这性器吞入嘴中，这也算是他们彼此之间的一种小小的默契。哈迪斯的手轻轻抚摸他的头发掌控了一点节奏，而光则是努力张著嘴来舔那个对他来说有些大的阴茎。光的脑子里面胡思乱想，他早年跟哈迪斯交朋友的时候，可没想到终有一天自己会如此舔弄吸吮对方的性器。那阴茎在他嘴中涨大，抵在他有些难受却又不会引起呕吐反应的部位射了出来。

光乖乖地吞下了嘴里的东西，一开始他还会吐出来，而哈迪斯会给他拿他喜欢的葡萄味漱口水漱口。然而如今在跟班上同学借了一些学习资料后，他已经学会了把那些东西吞入肚子里。

「你真都学了些奇怪的东西。」哈迪斯似乎有些叹气又有些说不清楚的情感。他的大拇指摩擦过光的嘴角，将那点剩馀的精液抹入光的嘴中。而他的恋人从最开始的不知所措，现在已经学会用舌头把他的手指舔干净，甚至彷佛暗示地用舌头在上面打转。他捏了捏光的脸颊，把人放倒以后也半跪坐在地上替自己的恋人口交。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯…….」光有些难耐地看著自己的性器被恋人的嘴给包裹住，他的脚好几次支起来一条腿，却又忍不住放了下去。他总觉得哈迪斯的技术要比他好得多，不管是用舌头扫过他敏感点，又或者是在恰到好处的时机吸吮他的前端。光的眼中很快就累积了水气，他的腿被哈迪斯压住了，对方的手指轻轻滑过他的大腿内侧，让他身体几乎就这样软了下来。

他底下的囊袋也被恋人轻轻玩弄，这么按压那个小球让他有些难受又有点兴奋，不一会儿只能哭喊著对方的名字让他退开。光自己并不介意吞下哈迪斯的精液，然而对方这么做的时候他却会不好意思。哈迪斯没退开，压著他直接把他的东西吸出来。这巨大的快感让光几乎当场哭出来，当然这也没什么好哭的，只是原本聚集于眼中的水气就这样流了下来。哈迪斯并没有吞下那精液，只是上来与光交换了一个充满情欲的吻，让他自己喝下了大半自己的东西。

他们抱在一起亲了一会儿，嘴里的古怪味道从原本浓郁变得有些淡。光在感觉到自己后穴被轻轻触碰的时候，下意识地张开腿让哈迪斯的手指更好活动一些。因为已经有些天没有做了，光的后穴有些紧。他仰头深呼吸，看见的是社团休息室的天花板以及似乎快要坏掉的日光灯。四周是放个人物品的铁柜，其中一个还可以看见时下最当红的小黄莺偶像团体的海报。

光突然迟来地感到羞耻，他在这平常会和一群朋友们相处的地方，张开腿被哈迪斯用手指操弄著自己的后穴。他有些想要起身，让哈迪斯回到他们的宿舍再做。然而哈迪斯只是挑著眉看他了一会儿，却没有从他股间把那不断抽插的手指拿出来。甚至是有些故意地，往光那敏感的地方快速压了压。

「啊！」光的身体软了下来，倒在长条的椅子上面颤抖。他的阴茎又吐出了些许清液，把白色的毛巾给打湿。哈迪斯的手指继续在他后穴进进出出，手指上都被涂抹了一层晶亮的液体。光的屁股又湿又滑，被挑起情欲让他有些难受。他不是很想要在这里做，周围一切熟悉的场景让他有些不能放开，然而与此同时与罪恶感一起伴生的快感似乎比平常强烈。在他说了几次以后，哈迪斯似乎同意了他的说法。在他面前自己的恋人慢慢穿上了衣服，那轻松的态度就像是他们每天早上从宿舍出发前的模样。然而他并没有把衣服给光，光之前的衣服不管是脏的还是干净的似乎早早被他收近一个袋子里面。

「哈迪斯？」光有些不安，虽然他觉得哈迪斯不会让他全裸地跑过大半的校园直到宿舍，却也有些担心。然而哈迪斯从旁边的包里面交给他一个奇特的内裤和一套黑袍，黑袍如果在旁人看来或许会像是从话剧社拿来的东西，但是光明白那就是来自于他们家乡的服装。至于那奇特的内裤上面连接了一个按摩棒，从那尺寸看来不会很大，但是光想到哈迪斯想要自己做什么，就足以让他红了脸。

光想说些什么，然而这时候他听见了一旁铁柜里面传来手机的铃声。从那手机的铃声，他听出那应该是阿尔博特的手机。

阿尔博特忘了带手机吗？这样的认知让光有些紧张。他不确定这个电话是不是阿尔博特在找手机才请人打的，如果是那样的话或许想到手机就这样放在社团休息室也不过迟早的事情。他慌忙地看了一眼哈迪斯，对方似乎没有妥协的样子，已经开始收起他的背包那些东西。光犹豫了约莫两分钟的时间，终于下定决心抓起那条内裤，套到了自己的身上。

后穴被撑开的感觉很奇怪，但是那东西还不算太大也就不会很疼。光深呼吸几口气，勉强有点力气了就又把一旁的黑袍给穿上。他才刚刚穿上没有多久，社团休息室的门就有人开了。只是那门上了锁，对方无法像是平日那样打开。意识到门上锁，对方停了下来似乎摸著钥匙。光有些紧张，连忙开了窗稍稍通气一下。而就在他开窗没有多久，这门就开了。

「嗯？你们在啊？」阿尔博特进来的一瞬间就看见了两个熟人，一个是他的队友光，另一个是光的室友哈迪斯。哈迪斯没说什么话，只是在一旁收拾一条大毛巾。阿尔博特也习惯这样子的他，转而对光好奇地开口。「既然你在怎么锁门呢？嗯？这里是不是有什么味道？」

阿尔博特有些好奇地抽著鼻子努力辨认空气中残留的气味，然而他一时半会儿有些想不起来那是什么样的味道。光看著有些不好意思，直接拉著哈迪斯往外走跟他道别。阿尔博特虽然有些奇怪为什么光穿上了这样的袍子，但是也没有多问。他从自己的柜子里面拿出了自己遗落至此的手机，往和其他人约好的地方走去。

「你找到手机了吗？」拉蜜图问著，阿尔博特点了点头顺便晃了晃手上的手机。而随即他突然像是想到了什么，猛地拍了一下手。  
「啊！是石楠花的味道！」  
「什么石楠花？」「啊？」在这里的两名少女面面相觑，并不知道阿尔博特在说些什么。布兰登诧异地张大了嘴，而奈贝尔特倒是了然地点了点头。  
「青春嘛。」

明明跟他们差不多年纪，但是某种方面来说感觉特别成熟的少年点了点头。

end


End file.
